FOB Spectre/Transcript
Cutscene Section is in a war room with Briggs, explaining a mission to a group of JSOC soldiers. Section: 'Admiral on deck! '''Briggs: '''Thank you, Commander Mason. ''Section uses his Data Glove Paired to bring up a hologram of Tian Zhao, with the title "Chairman of 'Strategic Defense Coalition' Armed Forces" under him. 'Briggs: '''Check out this beauty..Chairman. Tian Zhao, leader of China's military. The head of the SDC coalition's armed forces. Cocksucker plays hardball, even with China's government. They have as much control over him as we do. This cat walks alone. Chairman Zhao's squeezing Russia's balls, real tight. Commander. ''Section brings up a hologram of a globe, with the countries that the SDC has control in highlighted in red. 'Section: '''If Russia caves in and joins SDC, they'd be the largest military force on the planet. Which is precisely what Menendez wants, setting up the superpowers to wipe each other out. Right now, Iran and India are both under threat. SDC's making their move. Time for JSOC to step up. ''Section brings up a profile of Commander King. 'King: '(over comms) Their initial strike caught us off guard and crippled our primary defenses. We held them off but our regiment was decimated. We cannot withstand another attack. 'Briggs: '''Was it SDC, Commander? '''King: '(over comms) We were hit by ground and air drones. Section brings up a picture of FOB Spectre. 'Section: '''FOB Spectre is vital to securing India's northern border. For rapid response, our only option is to HALO in. The enemy's primary objective will be to smash the defense grid by targeting power generators and the satellite uplinks. ''Section brings up a hologram of three power generators. 'Section: '''If the grid goes down, there's nothing to stop them from penetrating the main control room. If that happens, FOB Spectre is down and it's open season on India. Gameplay ''"FOB Spectre" '' ''Himachal Pradesh, Northern India '' ''JSOC Strike Force '' ''May 21st, 2025 '' ''A soldier flies into FOB Spectre with his squad on Glider Wings. 'Section: '(over comms) Once all elements are on ground, move in to establish defensive perimeter. The squad deploys their parachutes and land on a platform. 'Section: '(over comms) Enemy troop transports are one minute out. '''Soldier: All units on the ground, establishing perimeter. Section: (over comms) The comms sat, the transformer and the cooling tower power the base shield doors. If two of these positions fall, the enemy will gain access to the central mainframe. The player is given one minute to prepare for the enemies' arrival. Once they arrive, the player must defend the three power generators. If two of them are destroyed, the player must defend the mainframe. When the allotted time expires, the player must eliminate the remaining enemy resistance. After that, the screen changes to a squad firing on a retreating enemy plane. Soldier: Mission success. Target is confirmed dead. Section: '(over comms): Mission objective achieved. ''or '''Section: Good work, all. The soldier that the player takes control of shoots and destroys enemy quadrotor with a KAP-40. The soldiers keep firing and the level ends. ''' Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Transcripts